Through Rain and Snow?
by ravengal
Summary: Multi song fic. Very mushy. Once built up to its strongest, can anything stand in true love's way? Can it truly prevail over all? TimxToot, AJxVer, slight ChesxTrix. Trixie bashing at start, Trixie redemption at end.
1. I'll Stand By You

**Chapter One: I'll Stand By You**

Fourteen-year-old Tootie Masterson cradled a badly beaten Timmy Turner in her arms. She had no idea why he was like this; every time she tried to ask him, she would be answered by silence.

They were in the nurse's office of Dimmsdale High School and Timmy looked absolutely awful. He had two black eyes, cuts and bruises all over his face and arms and a trickle of blood was oozing from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes filled up with tears and Tootie looked at him, almost crying herself.

_**Oh, why you look so sad? **_

_**Tears are in your eyes **_

_**Come on and come to me now **_

"Timmy, what's wrong?" she asked. It tore her heart out to see him like this. She had always thought of him as the strong type.

"I... I... Trixie got... Rochford... to beat me up..." he replied.

Tootie was horrified. Trixie Tang was the rich and popular slut of the school (and the love of Timmy's life) and Rochford was her bodyguard.

"How dare she do that to you!" she hissed, her teeth gritted. "I'll get her for this! Don't worry about crying either. It's better to let it all out than bottle it all up. Trust me, I've done it enough times in my life."

_**Don't be ashamed to cry **_

_**Let me see you through **_

'**_Cause I've seen the dark side too _**

"Thanks, Tootie," Timmy managing to say, before choking on tears, resulting in Tootie cuddling him tighter to her frame.

"I love you... and I'll do anything for you..." she whispered softly. "You don't have to tell me right now what happened... you can tell me tomorrow if you feel like it..."

Mutely, (other than the continuing sobs) Timmy nodded and the two of them went home early.

_**When the night falls on you **_

_**You don't know what to do **_

_**Nothing you confess **_

_**Could make me love you less **_

(The next day)

Tootie sat next to Timmy on the school bus and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "and I'm ready to tell you what happened."

"Go ahead," she told him. "I'll be behind you all the way."

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

"I was trying to impress _her_ as usual," he explained, saying "her" as if it poisoned him, "with it being the big school dance this weekend. I gave her gifts, which were a pink rose and a green teddy bear, then told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world and looked like the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite."

At this moment, he started to clench his fingernails into his palms; Trixie had just got on the school bus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely and popular... Trixie Tang!" the bus driver announced.

Tootie looked at Timmy. He was grinding his teeth, his fists becoming tighter by the second. She knew it was best to let him express his anger, but she wanted to hear more of the story.

_**So if you're mad, get mad **_

_**Don't hold it all inside **_

_**Come on and talk to me now **_

Finally, he halted, though he still glared daggers at Trixie, who immediately saw them together.

"Aww..." she crooned. "Two freaks in love... I'd say I cared, but I don't."

Tootie suddenly felt a hot flush of anger. She hated Trixie just as much as Timmy did. The slut had always bullied her, even when they were little, but getting Rochford to beat up Timmy was more than she could stand. Tootie's anger only made Timmy flare up again.

_**Hey, what you got to hide? **_

_**I get angry too **_

_**Well I'm a lot like you **_

"Anyway," Tootie said, trying to calm herself down, "you were saying?"

"Oh yeah," Timmy replied, also trying to calm down, "well, when I told her she looked like Aphrodite, she laughed in my face! She told me that I'd never amount to anything and, although she did value my opinion of her, she would never go out with me as long as she lived!"

Tootie turned, once more, to glare daggers at Trixie, only to find Veronica Vanden, Trixie's best friend, looking at Timmy with concern on her face. Then, without warning, she got up and walked over to them. Trixie's eyes narrowed as she watched her move.

"Hey," she said as she sat adjacent to them, "are you okay, Timmy?"

"Yeah, thanks," he answered, as Veronica shot the filthiest look she could muster in Trixie's direction.

"You know, Veronica," Trixie called over, "if you like the geeks so much then why don't you abandon the popular kids and join them? It's no loss to me, Tad and Chad!"

"Fine, I will!" Veronica called back. "I hate you anyway, you shallow witch!"

"Oooooh!" the whole bus cried in awe, as Trixie smirked, swished her long black hair and looked away.

"Say, Timmy," Veronica asked, suddenly looking very bashful, "will you... seeing as Trixie's not my friend any more... and I'm no longer popular, so I've got nothing to hide... would you mind... being my boyfriend?"

Tootie's eyes widened in shock; she couldn't believe she was hearing this. Never, in a million years, did she ever suspect that Veronica was in love with Timmy. She looked at him; he didn't seem the least bit surprised that Veronica felt this way, but he did look surprised at being asked out by a former popular girl.

He looked at Tootie, evidently wondering what she would make of this. She didn't want to let him go out with another girl - he was her world - but she knew she couldn't force him to choose.

"What are you looking at _me_ for?" she asked, smiling. "Are you going to answer her or what?"

_**When you're standing at the crossroads **_

_**And don't know which path to choose **_

_**Let me come along **_

'**_Cause even if you're wrong _**

_**I'll stand by you **_

"Come on, Timmy," she encouraged, "She's pretty, she's rich, she's popular and she loves you! It's okay with me, honest! I just want you to be happy! Anyway, it's not like she's a conniving witch like Trixie."

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

"Sorry, Veronica," Timmy eventually said, "but I can't be your boyfriend. I'm already spoken for."

With that, he wrapped his arm around Tootie's waist and kissed her cheek. A warm glow passed round her body as she thought to herself, _He's mine, all mine! _

Veronica hung her head and began to walk away when Tootie grabbed the sleeve of her cheerleader outfit and dragged her back to her seat.

"Hey, Veronica," she said, "we're both friendless now, right? So how about you become _my_ friend?"

After a moment of confused silence, she nodded enthusiastically, causing both Tootie and Timmy to smile; everything was right with the world. Tootie looked into her new boyfriend's eyes and their lips met in a kiss.

_**And when... **_

_**When the night falls on you, baby **_

_**You're feeling all alone **_

_**You won't be on your own **_

Down the front of the bus, Trixie looked downright outraged. (She did, in fact, have feelings for Timmy, though she constantly denied them to no end.) She stood up and began walking to the back. Unfortunately for her, the bus rounded a sharp corner and, since she didn't have anything to grab on to, she fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed themselves hoarse at her, Timmy, Tootie and Veronica in the lead.

"Have a nice trip, slut?" Tootie called out.

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

Timmy's two best friends, A.J. Goodram and Chester McBadbat, came over from the front of the bus, after carefully making sure to tread on Trixie.

"That was amazing!" A.J. exclaimed.

"Totally priceless!" Chester added.

"Oh, hi, Veronica," A.J. said, suddenly turning a dark shade of red, despite the fact that he had dark skin.

"Hi, A.J.," she said back, also turning scarlet.

"Hey, Timmy," Tootie whispered to her boyfriend, "why don't we try to hook up the lovebirds?"

Snorting, Timmy nodded, before elbowing A.J. in the ribs and winking at him.

"Uh, Veronica?" AJ asked, blushing again. "Would you... like to go... and watch a movie with me... after school? There's a good one on... called The Curse of the Dead Frogs."

"Yeah, okay," she replied, also blushing again, "I love dead frogs!"

"Cool!" he exclaimed, daring himself to hold her hand. She didn't stop him, she just smiled.

"So, Timmy," Tootie asked, watching Trixie attempt to get to her feet but fail miserably, due to bumps in the road, "will you always tell me if there's a problem in the future?"

"You know I will, babe," he replied, before kissing her cheek again.

_**Take me in, into your darkest hour **_

_**And I'll never desert you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

From that day on, everything was perfect. Timmy and Tootie were the perfect couple, destined for marriage and kids, A.J. and Veronica became boyfriend and girlfriend and Trixie Tang, Tad Taylor and Chad Chorley never bullied again.

_**Won't let nobody hurt you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you **_

_**I'll stand by you **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recently added author's note: My deepest apologies to Megaman-NG... Timmy getting beaten up by Trixie's hefty bodyguard and Tootie comforting him afterwards are ideas I got from reading his long since deleted story, Tootie's Birthday Party. He's forgiven me, but I'm still sorry... and I did this over a year ago. sweat drop

So, yeah... I give him most credit for the creation of this chapter, though the adding of the songfic was my idea.


	2. Jump For My Love

**Chapter Two: Jump For My Love**

Sixteen-year-old Tootie Masterson cuddled close to her boyfriend, Timmy Turner, on his sofa, watching a newly released movie called Love and Lust Collide on television. They were lying back on pink and green cushions.

"Oh, I do hope Melanie chooses Damien," Tootie whined. "He's her true love and she knows it."

"Me too," Timmy replied. "I know what it's like, falling for the popular, good-looking one that always shoots you down. Samuel's just like Trixie."

With that, the two lovebirds leaned together for a kiss, which triggered a strange noise behind them which sounded like snickering – mainly from the green cushion.

Once they broke away, they stared into each other's eyes. Then Timmy, after picking up the pink and green cushions and tossing them into the kitchen, gently lifted up Tootie's shirt, making her mind race with forbidden thoughts. His eyes gave her chest the once over, then he blushed, realising what he'd done, but Tootie only pressed herself against him.

_**Your eyes tell me how you want me**_

_**I can feel it in your heartbeat**_

_**I know you like what you see**_

She wanted to hold on to him for all eternity. He was her world, her reason for existence.

"I love you, Timmy," she whispered gently in his ear.

"I love you too, Tootie," he whispered gently back.

He then enveloped her in his arms, filling her with joy and giddiness. She didn't even notice him making hand signals at the cushions in the kitchen, indicating that they should leave. She only hugged him tighter, making his body radiate more heat than was necessary.

_**Hold me, I'll give you all that you need**_

_**Wrap your love around me**_

_**You're so excited, I can feel you getting hotter**_

_**Oh baby**_

"When are your parents coming back?" Tootie asked, a slight purr in her voice.

"Ten," Timmy replied, smirking, "and it's only seven thirty now."

"Plus, Vicky doesn't babysit you anymore," Tootie added, twiddling a strand of his hair round her index finger.

"So," Timmy said, "we can do whatever we want."

"And no one can stop us," Tootie finished with a devilish look in her eyes.

_**I'll take you down, I'll take you down**_

_**Where no one's ever gone before**_

_**And if you want more, if you want more**_

_**More, more**_

That night, they made love on the sofa (with protection, of course) and Tootie couldn't have been happier. The love of her life, the boy she had chased around since who knows when, was hers.

Timmy couldn't have been happier either. His days of chasing Trixie Tang around were long gone (he supposed she was off seducing Tad and Chad somewhere) and he had found his true love.

"Timmy," Tootie whispered, "I love you so much... more than I've ever done."

"The same goes for me, Tootie," he replied in a whisper. "I love you more than anything. In fifth grade, I wouldn't have thought it possible, but, as the years progressed, so did my feelings for you."

"That's... so... beautiful," Tootie sobbed quietly.

_**Jump for my love**_

_**Jump in and feel my touch**_

_**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night**_

_**Then jump for my love**_

Once they had ceased making love, they cuddled up close to each other, not wanting to put their clothes back on yet. Timmy looked at the clock.

"Wow, eight' o clock already," he said.

"It's okay," Tootie assured him, snuggling closer, "we've still got two hours before your parents get back."

"Yeah," he replied, "but I wish this could last all night."

"Me too," she purred. "I love you."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" he teased.

"As many times as I feel like it," she answered, kissing him full on the lips and trekking her hands over his chest.

_**I know my heart can make you happy**_

_**You know these arms can feel you up**_

_**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night**_

_**Then jump for my love**_

The next day, Timmy and Tootie clambered aboard the school bus together, holding hands with interlocked fingers, and sat in their usual seats. Tootie gave an award-winning smile in Timmy's direction, but it faltered when she saw him murmuring to pink and green flies on the windowsill.

"Timmy?" she queried.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at her.

"Why are you talking to flies?" she asked. "They're not going to answer back."

His face went slighter paler than usual, then, when some colour flooded back into his cheeks, he answered.

"I know, sorry. Some people think I need therapy, but you're what's kept me on track – especially last night."

He started fiddling with her shirt again. She wanted to stop him (they were in public) but her body was refusing to move. It was loving his hand wandering up towards her chest. There was a slight tingling sensation that was extraordinarily pleasureful.

_**You told me I'm the only woman for you**_

_**Nobody does it like I do**_

_**Then make the move before you try and go much further**_

_**Oh baby**_

"Oh no!" he suddenly said. "What the heck am I doing?"

He withdrew his hand and Tootie breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want anyone knowing about her and Timmy's private business.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I... don't know," he answered. "My... hand went out of control... I guess it's an overload of hormones."

"Maybe," was all Tootie said, remembering her thoughts from the night before, and exactly what it felt like to make love for the first time.

_**You are the one, you are the one**_

_**And heaven waits here at my door**_

_**And if you want more, if you want more**_

_**More, more**_

"Hey, Timmy! Hey, Tootie!" A.J. said as he sat down at the front, next to his girlfriend, Veronica, who greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, everybody!" Chester said as he sat next to both Elmer and Sanjay.

"Hey, guys!" Timmy called over.

"Timmy," Tootie whined, "you disturbed my wonderful thoughts."

"Oops, sorry, babe," he replied apologetically.

Tootie's thoughts then drifted away again.

_**Jump for my love**_

_**Jump in and feel my touch**_

_**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night**_

_**Then jump for my love**_

"Um, Tootie?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can I have another kiss?" he asked.

"Um... let me think about that," she teased. "Okay."

As their lips locked, they felt the strong urge to make love all over again. This time, Tootie's hands went wandering up Timmy's shirt and he playfully batted her away.

"Not here, Tootie," he said, giggling madly.

_**I know my heart can make you happy**_

_**You know these arms can feel you up**_

_**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night**_

_**Then jump for my love**_

Chester shot them both a disgusted look, before turning round again. They cracked up in fits of laughter, causing the whole bus, including Trixie, who had just got on, to stare at them.

"What can possibly be so funny over there?" she called over.

"What does it matter to you?" Tootie called back. "Timmy's my boyfriend! I'm allowed to have a good time with him!"

Timmy gripped the stitch in his side, while nearly falling off the seat in laughter. He couldn't breathe properly.

Tootie looked at him and smiled heartily.

_**When you are next to me**_

_**Oh, I come alive**_

_**Your love burns inside**_

_**Oh, it feels so right**_

Trixie stuck her nose in the air and sat down next to Tad and Chad.

"I... honestly... don't... know... what... I... saw... in... her!" Timmy managed to choke, still unable to breathe, due to laughing so hard.

Tootie couldn't help laughing as well. Life was just so funny since Vicky left the scene and Timmy became her boyfriend. There was nothing to lose and all to gain.

Once more, her thoughts drifted away, back to the night before. She just couldn't stop thinking about it.

_**Come to me if you want me tonight**_

"Oh, Tootie..." Timmy sighed. "If only you knew how much you really mean to me... You helped me through my dark days and showed me true love..."

"I know what I mean to you..." Tootie replied, "because you mean the same to me... I love you... and I know it's early yet, but I want to marry you and... be with you forever... with our own family... I'll always stand by you..."

_**I know my heart can make you happy**_

_**You know these arms can feel you up**_

_**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night**_

_**Then jump for my love**_

In actual fact, Timmy had stashed a (wished for) diamond ring in his pocket...


	3. From This Moment On

**Chapter Three: From This Moment On**

Sixteen-year-old Tootie Masterson, who was in the schoolyard, waiting for the bell to ring, was casually rocking back and forth on the swing while her boyfriend, Timmy Turner, secretly (his back turned to Tootie) showed something to his friends, A.J. Goodram, _his _girlfriend, Veronica Vanden, Chester McBadbat, Sanjay Rogers (his Indian name had been changed, due to his step-dad) and Elmer Knowles.

"Dude, that baby is so sweet," Chester breathed.

"It's beautiful," Veronica added, her eyes glowing and her hand clutching A.J.'s.

"That is one big diamond!" A.J. exclaimed. "Wherever did you get it?"

"Um, Internet?" Timmy replied, glancing at the pink and green woodpeckers in the nearby tree.

"Cool," all three said in awe.

"So," Timmy said, "everybody ready?"

There was a unanimous nod from the crowd (including the pink and green woodpeckers) and Timmy, snapping the case shut, turned to his girlfriend.

"Tootie," he said casually, "I have a present for you."

"Oh, really?" Tootie asked. "What is it?"

Getting down on one knee, Timmy presenting the little red case and Tootie's heart skipped several beats.

_Oh my God! _she thought. _Could this mean what I think it means?_

Every eye turned to watch the scene in front of them. Trixie Tang, stood by her "boyfriends", Tad Taylor and Chad Chorley, widened her eyes in horror.

_Oh my God!_ she thought. _I don't believe what I'm seeing! He can't! He just can't!_

"Tootie," Timmy said, opening the case and presenting the extraordinarily shiny diamond, "when we leave high school, will you marry me?"

For a moment, total silence reigned. No one breathed a word as the question buzzed around Tootie's head. Eventually, though, the information processed.

"YES!" she screamed, jumping off the swing and bounding around, punching the air with her fists. "YES! YES! YES! I LOVE YOU!"

Tackling him to the ground, and smothering him with kisses so suffocating he couldn't breathe, she started to cry. Tears ran down her cheeks as she squeezed and kissed her beloved.

_**From this moment, life has begun**_

_**From this moment, you are the one**_

_**Right beside you is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on**_

"Okay, okay," Timmy tried to say, struggling to breathe. "I love you too."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tootie cried out. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the whole school started to clap. The clapping got louder and louder, coupled with cheering and whistling, almost drowning out the sound of Tootie's cries of joy. There was, of course, one person who _wasn't_ clapping... Trixie. Everyone else, including Tad and Chad, who were doing about one clap to every five of Cosmo's claps (Wanda was crying into a handkerchief she'd poofed up), were causing as much racket as possible.

_**From this moment, I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love, I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

"Come on, guys," Trixie said to Tad and Chad, sticking her nose in the air and stalking off, her "boyfriends" following her.

"Will we be together forever, Timmy?" Tootie asked, finally letting go and allowing him to breathe. He relished the delicious breath of fresh air.

"Of course we will," he replied, kissing her full on the lips and stroking her jet-black, silky-smooth hair. "I love you and I always will."

"Through rain and snow?" Tootie asked, kissing him back and stroking his chocolate-brown locks. "Through sleet and hail?"

"All that and more," he replied, smirking.

All right, break it up before I puke!" Chester complained.

Giggling madly, Veronica gave her boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze, which he gladly returned, kissing her on the lips and fiddling with her blonde ponytail.

"Ew!" Chester remarked, recoiling. "I said break it up, people!"

"You're just jealous because you don't _have_ a girlfriend," A.J. teased.

"Am not!" Chester argued.

"Are too," A.J. said, laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two years later)

"You look... amazing!" eighteen-year-old Veronica Vanden cried out as she helped the future Tootie Turner into her spectacular white wedding dress.

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

"Thanks," Tootie replied, grinning. "You didn't have to spend your money on this dress, though."

"I wanted to," Veronica replied. "You're my best friend."

"I could've easily bought a cheaper dress," Tootie muttered, blushing.

"No way!" Veronica replied. "I already told you that wasn't good enough!"

"But-" Tootie started, but was cut off.

"Nope," Veronica said, "you deserve the best. You're marrying your true love and, since my parents own a mansion, I have enough money to get you the _best_ wedding dress that money can buy."

"But it cost forty thousand dollars!" Tootie whispered frantically.

"So?" Veronica asked casually.

"**_So_**?" Tootie repeated, unable to believe her ears. "**_So_?**"

"That's what I said," Veronica replied, laughing.

"I _need_ to pay you back as _soon_ as possible," Tootie said, shaking her head.

"No you don't," Veronica replied coolly, "because I won't take it. Money's no object in the Vanden family. I really couldn't give a toss."

"Bloody hell, Veronica," Tootie breathed, causing Veronica to raise her eyebrows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, elsewhere)

"Nice tux, dude," Chester said.

"I agree," A.J. remarked. "Where did you ever get such an expensive tuxedo?"

"Uh," Timmy began, his eyes darting to the windowsill, where pink and green flies were perched. (Jorgen had agreed to let them stay for the wedding.)

"Let me guess," Chester piped up, "Internet?"

"Yeah," Timmy replied, smirking.

"Man, what I wouldn't _give_ to have the Internet in my trailer," Chester said, drifting off into a trance.

"One more slight adjustment," A.J. said, picking up a pink rose and attaching it to Timmy's handsome black tuxedo. "There we go! Perfect!"

As Timmy made to leave the room, he heard a distant cry of "Good luck!" from the flies, the pink one crying her eyes out and the green one sticking up a thumb.

_**From this moment, as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment on**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the alter)

"I DO!" Tootie screamed, gripping hold of Timmy's waist and squealing.

"You may kiss the bride," the vicar finally said.

Locking lips like they never locked lips before, Tootie Masterson became what she had always wanted to be... Tootie Turner.

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later, outside)

"Throw your bouquet!" Timmy cried out.

Tootie turned round and, trying her best to aim it in Veronica's direction, she threw it as hard as she could. Turning back round, she noticed, after all the squealing and squabbling, that Veronica _did_ catch it, but, catching her off-guard, Timmy grabbed her wrist, spun her round and lip-locked with her.

"I love you so much," Tootie whispered. "I've never loved anyone else in my life."

"I love you too," Timmy whispered, caressing her cheek. "I want our love to keep getting stronger and for us to grow old together."

"Me too," Tootie replied, also in a whisper, "but what about kids? Do you want to have any in the future?"

"You bet I do," Timmy whispered. "It won't matter whether we have a girl, a boy or, even better, twins, as long as have kids."

_**From this moment, as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment**_

"Timmy! Tootie!" Mr. Turner called out. (Mrs. Turner was too busy crying like Wanda, who was disguised as a pink butterfly beside Cosmo, disguised as a green butterfly.) "Smile for the camera!"

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Turner cried. "My baby is finally married!"

"Mine too!" Mrs. Masterson cried out, hugging Mrs. Turner while Mr. Masterson stood by Mr. Turner. (Tootie's icky older sister, Vicky, hadn't shown up.)

Posing together, Timmy in his handsome black tuxedo and Tootie in her beautiful white wedding dress, they really did make the perfect couple.

_**I will love you, as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_


	4. The Woman in Me

**Chapter Four: The Woman in Me**

Twenty-one-year-old Tootie Turner placed her magazine labelled "From Womanhood to Motherhood" on her lap to gaze proudly at her one-year-old twins, Tammy and Tommy, playing happily together on the rug. Her husband, Timmy Turner, sat opposite her, having done the same thing with his newspaper.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Timmy asked.

"Indeed they are," Tootie replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which Tootie went to answer.

"Hi, Tootie!" her mother, Lorena Masterson greeted.

"Happy birthday!" her father, Harold Masterson said.

"Thanks," Tootie replied. "Oh, hi, Uncle Vic! Hi, um... Aunt Daniela!"

A man very similar to his younger brother, Harold (except with pink eyes), stepped to the front, accompanied by his brown-haired, blue-eyed girlfriend, Daniela Roberts. Harold cowered a little behind his wife, apparently terrified of his older brother.

"Sorry we couldn't make it your wedding, Tootie, but we hadn't come back off vacation yet," Daniela explained.

"That's okay," Tootie replied. "You went to Miami, didn't you?"

"Yep," Vic said. "It was great. We had fantastic weather."

Once sat down, Tootie started opening her presents. After she had finished, she began rechecking what she already had.

"Okay," she said, "I got a bracelet and matching earrings from Timmy, a make-up kit from Tammy and Tommy (this made her chuckle), some money from Uncle Vic, some very nice clothes from Aunt Daniela – if you wouldn't mind me calling you that – and a new computer from my mom and dad. Thank you so much, everyone!"

"Wait, that's not all," Lorena said, making everyone go quiet. "Your father and I have one more gift for you."

"We do?" Harold asked.

"Yes, we do," Lorena replied, handing Tootie a little box.

Tootie opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and the words "My Precious" dangling down, made of diamond.

"Wow..." Tootie breathed, admiring every inch of the necklace, but Harold started panicking, taking breaths in sharp rasps.

"That necklace!" he exclaimed, sweat pouring from his forehead. "It's... It's..."

Lorena slapped a hand to his mouth and said, "Beautiful, we know, dear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, once everyone had gone, Tootie did nothing but frolic around the house, proudly wearing all of her presents. Tammy and Tommy didn't seem too interested, though. They were too busy playing what looked like 'Try to Help the Other to Stand Up'.

"Aww," Timmy whispered. "Isn't that cute? It's like one can't be without the other."

Tootie wasn't listening. She'd just seen a strange figure in a black hat and trench coat scurry past the window. It made her extremely nervous, but she knew that she was safe with Timmy around.

_**I'm not always strong**_

_**And sometimes I'm even wrong**_

_**But I win when I choose**_

_**And I can't stand to lose**_

Tootie, for the past few years, had given up on crying (she only did that when she was alone), as she had decided to take more responsibility and be the rock of the family. She also hated being wrong about things, but she was praying that she was wrong about this guy.

_**But I can't always be**_

_**The rock that you see**_

_**When the nights get too long**_

_**And I just can't go on**_

"Hey, Tootie," Timmy said, placing his hands on her waist, "how's about I give you a _real_ birthday treat upstairs?"

Unable to resist his charms (even after all those years), Tootie purred, "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Timmy and Tootie jumped awake at the sound of Tommy screaming at the top of his lungs, so, after throwing their clothes back on, they rushed downstairs. Once there, they discovered that something was missing.

"WHERE'S TAMMY?" Tootie screamed, bawling her eyes out and searching everywhere. "I CAN'T FIND TAMMY!"

"Look at this," Timmy said very seriously, holding up a note and reading it aloud. "**If you ever want to see your precious Tammy again, come straight to the Dimmsdale Warehouse at the edge of town. Don't forget to bring the necklace! **Son of a bitch!"

"Oh, my baby!" Tootie replied, burying her face in Timmy's chest. "My poor baby!"

_**The woman in me**_

_**Needs you to be**_

_**The man in my arms**_

_**To hold tenderly**_

'**_Cause I'm a woman in love_**

_**And it's you I run to**_

_**Yeah, the woman in me**_

_**Needs the man in you**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy and Tootie were finally at the Dimmsdale Warehouse, Timmy carrying a devastated Tommy. Obviously what Timmy said was true – one _couldn't _be without the other.

"So, you finally made it?" said a voice all too familiar.

Timmy and Tootie looked up to see the one person they thought had left their lives forever... Vicky. She was standing thirty feet up on a workers' platform with her hands behind her back, looking as smug as ever.

"YOU!" Tootie growled. "WHERE'S MY BABY?"

"Relax, dear sibling," twenty-seven-year-old Vicky said, dripping saccharine, "she's right here."

Bringing her hands forward revealed what she was holding... Tammy, looking petrified.

"The brat wouldn't shut up when I told her to, so now she's got a bruise to match her teal eyes," Vicky said coolly.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" both Timmy and Tootie screamed, Tootie crying heavily and clinging onto Timmy at the same time.

_**When the world wants too much**_

_**And it feels cold and out of touch**_

_**It's a beautiful place**_

_**When you kiss my face**_

"Oooh, getting testy, are we?" Vicky asked, smirking. "Hand over my necklace!"

"Hand over our baby!" Tootie shouted.

"Necklace first, or Tammy goes bye-bye!" she said, holding Tammy over the railing.

"Nooo, don't!" Timmy and Tootie both shouted.

"I got that necklace when I was six years old, back in the days when my parents used to spoil me. It was my pride and joy and I wore it everywhere. Once you were born, however, life changed. My good-for-nothing parents were always ignoring me and saying disgusting phrases like "Who's a pwetty baby? You are!" to you. I was sick and tired of it.

"To get their attention, I tried every temper tantrum known to man, but nothing seemed to work! They always liked you better than me! Eventually, I got tired of wearing my "My Precious" necklace and locked it away. I even tripped you when you first learned to walk... Ah... I'll never forget the glorious moment when you fell flat – on – your – face! Unfortunately, my anger drove my friends away, but I just thought to myself, "Ah, who needs friends, anyway?"

"Many years later, I finally got my first boyfriend. No, twerp, not Ricky, it was _way_ before him – a guy named Josh – and I finally had an excuse to bully Tootie – even more so when she fell in love with you. That wasn't to last, however, as none of my relationships worked out! So, incredulously jealous, I pissed off to the other end of Dimmsdale, not even bothering to come to your wedding. I've been hiring secret agents to spy on – almost – your every move!"

"That's sick!" Tootie blurted out. "And why do you want the necklace back after so long?"

"I've always wanted it back – since it reminds me of how much I _used_ to be loved - but I was waiting for the right opportunity," Vicky replied, glancing at Tammy before putting her down on the platform. "One last request though, baby sister... be sure to put me into my favourite green dress and _don't_ forget the necklace!"

Before Tootie could ask, Vicky jumped off and hurtled thirty foot to the ground, landing with a thud. Tootie screamed while Timmy stared in horror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky Masterson's death was the most dark and dismal birthday present anyone could've given Tootie. She was crying all the way through the funeral five days later. (She may have hated her, but they _were_ sisters, after all.) She, in a black dress, was tightly hugging Timmy, who was in a black tuxedo. Tammy and Tommy were asleep together nearby, also in black attire.

_**The woman in me**_

_**Needs you to be**_

_**The man in my arms**_

_**To hold tenderly**_

'**_Cause I'm a woman in love_**

_**And it's you I run to**_

_**Yeah, the woman in me**_

_**Needs the man in you**_

Only eight people came to the funeral – Timmy, Tootie, Tammy, Tommy, Harold, Lorena, Vic and Daniela – which clearly showed that, even though the whole of Dimmsdale had found out about Vicky's suicide death, not many people liked her enough to show up.

"I did as Vicky asked," Tootie whimpered in Timmy's arms. "I helped put her in her favourite green dress and placed the "My Precious" necklace around her neck."

"Then may her soul rest in peace," Timmy murmured, stroking Tootie's hair.

"I love you, Timmy..."

"I love you too, Tootie..."

_**Yeah, the woman in me**_

_**Needs the man in you**_

_**I need you, baby**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Oh, baby**_


	5. 100 Different Ways

**Chapter Four: 100 Different Ways**

Thirty-year-old Timmy Turner sat on a wooden bench in the middle of Dimmsdale Park, alone and miserable. He had screwed up big-time and he knew it. Nothing could change the past, not even Cosmo and Wanda, since they had long since been taken away from him by Jorgen Von Strangle and he couldn't remember them anyway.

It all started three long weeks ago. Everything seemed so perfect back then; he had his loving wife, Tootie, and his adorable, ten-year-old twins, Tammy and Tommy. He was sure the happiness would last forever, but he was wrong...

One bright, sunny afternoon, he opened the fridge to find that, yet again, it was empty.

"Tootie!" he called into the living room. "I'm going grocery shopping, so I'll see you in a while!"

"Don't go yet," she said as she came into the kitchen. "Our favourite film, Love and Lust Collide, is on in five minutes. Don't you remember when we first watched that?"

"Yeah," he replied, "and that's not all we did that day."

"Shhh," she hissed with a smirk, "we don't want the kids to hear."

"Sorry," he said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, but please stay and watch it," she begged.

_**As I tried to say goodbye**_

_**You wouldn't let me**_

_**Kept holding me back**_

"Sorry, sweetie," he apologised, kissing her cheek. "I promise I won't be gone long."

With that, he exited the front door and headed for the Wall 2 Wall Mart. Once there, he grabbed a customised "scooter trolley" as people called them, and began to shop.

He was just pulling a Chinese meal for four down off the shelf, when he heard an all-too-familiar voice behind him.

"Hi, Timmy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, _Trixie_," he answered, turning round, a slight bitterness in his voice.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly.

"Whatever," he replied.

"Look," she said, becoming serious, "I'm sorry for all that I've done to you. Maybe we can sort this out and be friends."

"Well... okay," he replied, relieved to have at last made peace.

"Or, if you want," she purred, wrapping her arm around his waist, causing him to shiver in pleasure, "we can be more than that."

"Yeah..." he said dreamily, "I mean no! I have a family and I love them more than you could ever imagine!"

"Aw, come on," she teased, wrapping her other arm around his waist and interlocking her fingers, trapping him in her grip, "just once. No one will ever know..."

"Fuck off, Trixie!" he shouted, his voice growing weaker. _Damn hormones!_

No more was said as she gently pressed her lips against his. A warm tingling rushed round his body, making him forget everything. All that mattered was _her_... kissing him...

Later that afternoon, Timmy awoke to find himself naked in Trixie's luxurious, king-size bed, with Trixie, also naked, snoozing away beside him.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself. He had betrayed his own wife.

When he finally got back home (he had to speed-dress and run) and looked into Tootie's loving, sweet, innocent eyes, he broke down in tears. He couldn't stand it.

"What's the matter, darling?" she asked with concern.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I... I... I betrayed you!"

Tootie's heart shattered. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How... how could you?" she shrieked.

"I'm... so... sorry..." he choked. "Trixie...

"TRIXIE?" she screamed at the top of her voice. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MY PARENTS' HOUSE... AND TAMMY AND TOMMY ARE COMING WITH ME!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the story. There he was, on that wooden bench, in that park, alone and miserable.

_**Now I see your face in the crowds**_

_**But it's never really you that I'm looking at**_

_**I've tried my luck calling night and day**_

_**And now I'm stuck**_

'**_Cause everything you throw away_**

Three weeks and Tootie hadn't spoken to him. He seriously doubted she'd told Tammy and Tommy (she wouldn't want them knowing about that kind of stuff at their age) but all he cared about was Tootie... She was his world.

_**I'd hold my breath and walk through fire for you**_

_**I've tried my best, but all my letters will not do.**_

He hated Trixie more than he had ever done in his life and just wished there was a way to undo the past. He just wanted to hurt that bitch for causing him so much pain and just be able to talk to his wife.

_**(Aye, aye, aye) I wanna tell you**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) My love is so true**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) You've got me holding on, yeah**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) What was I thinking?**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) I've started sinking**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) Told you time and time again I was wrong**_

He wanted more than anything for his life to get back on track. He couldn't live without the love of his life, but no matter what he did to try and get her back (letters, phone calls, pushing through crowds), nothing seemed to work.

_**100 different ways I could say I'm sorry, oh**_

_**And every other day I try something new, oh**_

_**I'd write it out in blood if I thought you'd change, but**_

_**Oh, it's not enough for you**_

He put his face in his hands, remembering... The day after they made love at sixteen, he proposed to her in the schoolyard. His memory consisted of Tootie bounding around like a hyperactive three-year-old and screaming, "YES!" as loud as she could. The thought normally made him smile, but he didn't feel capable of smiling.

When they turned eighteen, they had a beautiful white wedding. The photograph that his dad took on the day, still resting on the mantelpiece, lingered in his mind.

He would also never forget when they had their twins, Tammy and Tommy, at twenty. Both his and Tootie's parents were over the moon and he was thrilled to finally be a father. He would kill for a glimpse of them as he sat on the lonely park bench...

_**Remember how we laughed together?**_

_**Said we'd be like this forever?**_

_**I know so much has happened, baby, oh**_

_**Why did I hurt you so?**_

Silently, he sobbed into his hands, fully regretting the extent of the actions.

_Why did I have to fall pray to her again? Why did my lust have to overpower me and ruin my life?_

He knew that someone somewhere must have been watching him (it was, after all, a busy park), but he didn't give a damn. He didn't give a damn about anything anymore...

_**Remember how we stayed up dreaming**_

_**Of all the things that we believed in?**_

_**I know too much has happened, baby, oh**_

_**And every day I wonder why I let it go**_

Unbeknownst to him, someone he knew _had_ been watching him from the other side of the park. She started walking towards him, steadily closing in on her target.

Timmy was too busy grieving to notice anything strange. He was still desperate to speak to his wife and tell her exactly how much he loved her.

_**(Aye, aye, aye) I wanna tell you**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) My love is so true**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) You've got me holding on, yeah**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) What was I thinking?**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) I've started sinking**_

_**(Aye, aye, aye) Told you time and time again I was wrong**_

_Trixie, you bitch, I hate you! Goddamn it, woman, I hate you!_

His sobs increased, as his thoughts turned to suicide.

_I can't go on like this anymore. My life just isn't worth living... Maybe I should just kill myself and be done with it..._

_**100 different ways I could say I'm sorry, oh**_

_**And every other day I try something new, oh**_

_**I'd write it out in blood if I thought you'd change, but**_

_**Oh, it's not enough for you**_

The mysterious figure was only a few steps away, but still Timmy failed to notice. He was deciding what the best way to kill himself was.

_Should I use a knife? No, I don't like knives... A rope? No, it's too slow. I want it to be quick and painless... A gun to the head, maybe?_

_**100 different ways I could say I'm sorry, oh**_

_**And every other day I try something new, oh**_

_**I'd write it out in blood if I thought you'd change, but**_

_**Oh, it's not enough for you**_

"Timmy?" she queried.

"Tootie!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Yeah," she replied. "I just came to see how you were... I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, tears of joy forming in his eyes, rather than of sorrow. "I kept thinking I saw you in crowds, but it was never really you... I love you so much, I... I don't know where I'd be without you..."

"How about in Trixie's bed?" she spat rather acidly, narrowing her eyes.

Timmy cringed. Just the thought of it made him want to retch.

"Please forgive me..." he begged, his tears becoming sorrowful again. "I love you."

"Then why would you do that to me?" she snapped. "When you and Trixie were... _sleeping_ together, didn't you once think about your family? WE HAVE KIDS, YOU KNOW! HOW DO YOU THINK THEY'D FEEL IF THEY EVER FOUND OUT?"

Timmy once again buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Watching him, Tootie's expression softened a little. He looked so helpless.

"You really mean it when you say you're sorry, don't you?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, hardly able to speak. He was sure he was running himself dry.

With a heavy sigh, Tootie said, "Okay, I'll give you one more chance... only because I love you more than the heaven and the Earth... but, I swear, if you do it again..."

"I promise I won't!" Timmy squealed, jumping for joy.


	6. Forever and For Always

Author's note: Yowza! How long has it been since I updated? Close to a year? Flippin' heck! I am really, really sorry to everybody!

Honestly, I'd be lying through my backside if I said I've been busy. I just completely lost interest and moved onto other stories. So... um... here's chapter seven... aheh...

**Chapter Seven: Forever and For Always**

Thirty-year-old Timmy and Tootie Turner were huddled up close in their bed one warm summer's night, feeling the warmth radiate off one another... and it was now a week after the family's little 'incident'.

Tootie couldn't have been happier. Even though she was still having trouble completely trusting her husband because of his one-night stand with Trixie, she wasn't going to let that stand in the way of her love for him. Timmy wrapped his arms tighter around her and she buried her head in his neck.

"I love you, Tootie..." he whispered.

_**In your arms**_

_**I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me**_

_**I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me**_

_**I can stay right here forever in your arms**_

"I love you too, Timmy..." she replied.

"I'm really sorry... I-I don't know what came over me that day..."

Tootie shook her head. "Are you being gnawed at by guilt again?"

Timmy glanced away. "Uh huh... I can't help it... Every night I think about it and how selfish and stupid I was..."

Tootie raised her head and looked her husband straight in the eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"I... I dunno, I... I just..."

Tootie managed a weak smile. "Did your age-old, Trixie-loving hormones kick in again?"

Timmy stared at his wife with slightly wide eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Timmy. You know very well that you've been going through an on and off Trixie phase these past few years... but, then again, how can you help it? I mean, it's like the older she gets, the tighter and skimpier her clothing seems to get."

Timmy just blinked at her, unable to say anything.

"Never mind, eh, Timmy? I've forgiven you for it... because I don't ever want to lose you." She cuddled him tighter. "You're _mine_, not hers."

_**And there ain't no way**_

_**I'm letting you go now**_

_**And there ain't no way**_

_**And there ain't no how**_

**_I'll never see that day..._**

Timmy's face lit up and he smiled, his expression full of warmth and love. "So... you still want to keep me as long as you said you did all those years ago?"

"Absolutely." She kissed him full on the lips very passionately, which he gratefully returned. "I wouldn't want anything less."

'_**Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always**_

_**We will be together all of our days**_

_**Wanna wale up every morning to your sweet face**_

_**Always**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Timmy and Tootie decided to take the twins to the zoo for a fun family day out. The two children each went haring off in different directions, one followed by a pink dog and the other followed by a green dog.

The parents decided the twins were old enough to make their own decisions as to what they wanted to see, so merely watched in slight amusement as Tammy and the pink dog followed the sign to the giraffes and Tommy and the green dog followed the sign to the vultures.

They, on the other hand, had decided to watch the meerkats, which were, every so often, popping their heads up aboveground, looking at all the people watching them, then withdrawing back into their holes.

Timmy laughed, a cruel image of holding a rubber mallet and playing Whack-the-Meerkat coming to mind. He then stopped and shuddered, remembering his ten-year-old experience with Whack-the-Mole, Gary and Betty and eight hours of Chet Ubetcha's lecturing voice.

Tootie, in the meantime, was peacefully watching the cute and furry creatures when she suddenly heard a snarl come from behind her. She jumped in fright and clung fast to Timmy, who turned round to see a dog that took a striking resemblance to Vicky's old dog, Doidle.

Timmy laughed and hugged his wife, who was blushing rather heavily. Tootie felt embarrassed, but safe from harm's way in the arms of her true love... and, if she manoeuvred her hand to the right place, she could feel his slightly increasing heart rate.

_**Mmmm, baby**_

He then kissed her lightly on the lips as the dog was pulled away by its owner, just to show her there was nothing to be afraid of. Vicky was dead and so was Doidle, one from suicide and the other from old age.

As the kiss happened, Tootie could feel Timmy's heartbeat rise, as if excited. She smiled. He still loved her as much as she loved him.

_**In your heart**_

_**I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me**_

_**And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me**_

_**I can feel your love for me in your heart**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a while later that the family was all together, having their lunch on a table outside a burger bar, each eating a hotdog with either ketchup, mustard, onions or any combination of the three.

Mid-meal, they were joined on the table by two strangely-coloured pigeons, who were happily taking whatever scraps Tammy and Tommy fed them, but Timmy and Tootie paid them no mind.

_This is the life,_ Tootie thought as she took a bite of her ketchup-covered hot dog. _In fact, it's moments like this, where the whole family is congregated together, that make me glad I forgave Timmy._

_**And there ain't no way**_

_**I'm letting you go now**_

_**And there ain't no way**_

_**And there ain't no how**_

_**I'll never see that day...**_

She loved Timmy more than anything in the entire universe and, although she'd never admit this aloud, just in case he decided to test it for himself, it wouldn't matter how many times he had an affair... she'd forgive him and take him back every time. She couldn't live without him.

'_**Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always**_

_**We will be together all of our days**_

_**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**_

_**Always**_

Tootie swivelled her head to look at Timmy, who was wolfing down his triple-dressing hot dog, satisfaction evident in his eyes. However, when he turned to face her, the look was instantly replaced by one of love and affection.

Tootie felt herself glow with pride. Back in the day, not even Trixie got _that_ kind of look. The one he'd give _her_ would be of a more _lustful_ nature... especially around the age of thirteen, before the incident with her bodyguard.

_**In your eyes**_

_**(I can still see the look of the one)**_

_**I can still see the look of the one who really loves me**_

_**(I can still feel the way that you want)**_

_**The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me**_

_**(I can still see love for me)**_

_**I can still see love for me in your eyes**_

_**(I still see the love)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, everyone was back at home, relaxing on the couch. Tommy, who was leaning on a green cushion, was idly flipping through the channels with the TV remote. His twin sister, Tammy, who was leaning on a pink cushion, was quietly reading a book entitled The Mind of the Mindless and sneaking smirks at Tommy.

The clock on the wall chimed five p.m. and, to most, that meant it was nearing the end of another boring day in their routine life, but, for Tootie, it meant something completely different. It meant it was nearing the end of another perfect day of her perfect life.

Yes, she had a routine life, just like any other wife and mother... and yes, this was the third Sunday in a row (not counting the three Sundays they missed out on) she and Timmy had taken the twins to Dimmsdale Zoo... but she wouldn't ask for anything less.

For six years of her life, from the age of eight to the age of fourteen, she worked her fingers to the bone to get Timmy, her "one true love" as she used to say, to notice her... yet the only girl he seemed to _want_ to notice was Trixie, the rich, popular and beautiful girl whose constantly broadcast dream was to be a professional supermodel on the front page of women's magazines.

Right now, to Tootie, the blazing fire felt wonderfully warm on her skin... and it was making her ever-so sleepy... Surely, Timmy wouldn't mind if she put her head on his shoulder for a little while...

Timmy... She loved him ever-so much... and he was ever-so sorry after his fling... She wasn't going to lose him to another woman again... and, even if she did, she'd never give him up...

_**And there ain't no way**_

_**I'm letting you go now**_

_**And there ain't no way**_

_**And there ain't no how**_

_**I'll never see that day...**_

The woman, whoever she may be, would have to fight her for him. Heck, she was ready to claw Trixie's eyes out for what she did to her husband... and if anyone else tried anything anywhere _close_ to that, they'd get the same treatment.

'_**Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always**_

_**We will be together all of our days**_

_**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**_

_**Always**_

Nothing was going to come between them... she'd make sure of it.

'_**Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always**_

_**We will be together all of our days**_

_**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**_

_**Always**_

Finally, Tommy found his desired programme, which was Teen Mutant Robots from Beyond the Milky Way. Tammy groaned from behind her book as he pumped up the volume a few notches, the sounds of smashing and crashing meeting everyone's ears.

Tootie just chuckled lightly and snuggled closer to Timmy, whose arm suddenly snaked around her shoulder.

_**I'm keeping you forever and for always**_

Did she honestly deserve such a perfect family? Wasn't she known as Princess Freakazoid and Tootie Fruitloop in school? Wasn't Timmy the one to make up the names whilst drooling over Trixie Tang?

Then she thought of Trixie... alone... no parents... no partner... no children... and she smiled. Just because someone's looks are perfect, doesn't mean their whole life will be.

_**I'm in your arms**_


	7. Hear Me Out

Author's note: Wow, two chapters in one night... Aren't you lot lucky? Fortunately, this one was written almost a year ago and I was saving it for future use... and that use is now!

**Chapter Five: Hear Me Out**

Thirty-year-old Trixie Tang sat on her luxurious, king-size bed, staring intently at the rain-streaked window. She had spent so long in her life avoiding Timmy Turner, all because of her parents' 'tradition' of the rich coupling the rich. It always made her sick to the stomach thinking about it.

When she was fourteen, she didn't mean to set her bodyguard on him... she was already in a bad mood because the beauty salon had put off doing her hair and nails. She was _Trixie Tang_! Nobody told _her_ to wait a week! Her parents, Jeremy and Christina Tang, were the richest couple in the state!

On the school bus, when he kissed _her_, Trixie had cracked. She completely lost control of her emotions and tried to put a stop to it, only to fail miserably. He had become hers... end of story.

Two years later, things had gotten worse. Timmy proposed to Tootie _in front of the whole school_, presenting a diamond ring! Trixie knew there was no way he could have bought that with his own money. It was obvious right from the start that his parents had bought him the ring (though she wasn't sure how, with the amount they earnt).

For the twelve years that passed, she did nothing but mope around her mansion, all alone, since her parents had permanently moved to Cuba, due to business reasons. She often looked out of her window, at her perfect view of Dimmsdale Park, only to see the new Mr. and Mrs. Turner with their twins playing tag around them.

All that time, her feelings grew weaker, through seeing less and less of him. She tried to prevent the feelings from slipping away, but to no avail. There was only one thing for it...

_**I was drowning in the rain**_

_**Getting lost beneath the downpour**_

**_Tried to shield a dying flame_**

_**Ooh, nearly lost what I had come for**_

She didn't want to lose him completely. She wanted to prove to herself exactly how much she loved him. She felt it was her destiny.

_**But somewhere in my heart**_

_**A little gold was working its way out **_

_**And made a star**_

_**To guide me on my way**_

Why did she seduce him into bed four weeks ago? She was Trixie Tang and still a virgin, keeping herself pure for her beloved, whom she grabbed hold of at the only time he was alone... grocery shopping at the Wall 2 Wall Mart. He resisted, but she won out in the end.

Then came the worst part of all... they had just made love and, when she took a quick nap, he bolted, leaving her to wake up to an empty left side of the bed. She was heartbroken, but that was when the realisation hit her... she had spent her life dragging out what would never be.

_**Somewhere deep inside**_

_**I remembered what it's all about**_

_**I took my time**_

_**But now I think I'll have my say**_

She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. All she cared about was herself... Nobody else mattered.

There she was, sat on her bed, wanting to talk to him and get her point across that she was through with him, but do it in a non-ladylike way.

_It's not my fault... _she thought._ So why did it take me so long to realise that? Am I so stupid to not understand that I can't possibly be blamed for a wrecked relationship? I mean, sure, I used to run away from love, but when I finally came out of my shell, he blew me off!_

_**Hear me out**_

_**I've done my running, believe me**_

_**Without a doubt**_

_**I no longer take the blame**_

_Yes, it does still bother me. Why wouldn't it? I spent so long grieving over it, that it's unforgettable. I swear, though, it will never happen again. I'll make sure of it. No one, and I repeat, no one makes a mockery of Trixie Serena Abigail Tang!_

_**Hear me out**_

_**My heart is broken and bleeding**_

_**But it's beating**_

_**No other man I love is gonna leave me in the rain**_

She kept staring at the window, which was absolutely drenched in water. This didn't lighten her mood in the slightest. On the contraire, it only reminded her of the tears she used to shed throughout those three painful weeks where she had become completely anti-social, not even bothering to go out to the mall with Tad and Chad.

_**I know**_

_**(I was lost but now I'm found)**_

_**As the rain pours down my window**_

_**(And I've turned my life around)**_

**_I'm no longer here in limbo _**

There was no way in hell that she was ever going to spend her nights crying into her silk pillow anymore.

_I'm through with him forever... I hope the whole fucking Turner family rots in hell! Timmy doesn't deserve me and he never did! I just gave in to my lust for a guy with nothing I could possibly lust for!_

_**No more drama, smeared mascara on my pillow**_

_**When my life came tumbling down**_

_I'm open to anything now that I'm free... Just think of the possibilities... Oh, I wonder if Tad and Chad will still like me for this... Probably not... I mean, why would they? What am I saying? Of course they will! I can just as easily find true love with them as I can with anybody else! But still..._

_**Now I can see which way I'm going**_

_**Follow my heart, that's what they say**_

_**Never too small, can't stop me growing**_

_**Taking the world on day by day**_

Sitting there, watching the rain, she remembered what happened earlier that day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Miss Tang," her chief maid said politely, while passing by her bedroom.

"Thank you, Josephine," Trixie replied, "but I won't be Miss Tang for much longer... not if I can help it."

Josephine stopped, looked round and asked, "Are you planning to get married, Miss Tang?"

"As soon as I find Mr. Right, then yes," Trixie replied. "There's a whole world out there for me, after all, but, first, there's something I need to take care of."

_**Follow the way the wind is blowing**_

_**Free to explore and find my way**_

_**I'll take all the stuff that life is throwing**_

_**This is the chance to have my say**_

Once outside, she crossed over to the park and, sitting down on the wooden bench, waited.

It was ten a.m. on a Saturday, the time the Turner family would always come to the park. Timmy and Tootie would sit on a bench and snog each other's faces off while Tammy and Tommy played games. Trixie knew... She always watched them from her bedroom window. All she wanted to do, at that point, was make her opinion heard.

_**Hear me out**_

_**I've done my running, believe me**_

_**Without a doubt**_

_**I no longer take the blame**_

There they were, right on cue. Trixie braced herself, just in case Tootie wanted to pick a fight with her over the affair.

_Does Tootie even know about the affair we had? Does she actually have any idea what went on between us? Oh, what do I care? If she doesn't know, then she will soon enough..._

_**Hear me out**_

_**My heart is broken and bleeding **_

_**But it's beating**_

_**No other man I love is gonna leave me in the rain**_

"**_TRIXIE_**?" Tootie screamed when she saw her.

Trixie saw both her and Timmy's eyes burning with pure, unadulterated loathing, while Tammy and Tommy's were filled with confusion. It was crystal clear exactly how much Timmy and Tootie wanted to kill her for almost breaking them apart... but that was what she had tried to do... only, it backfired.

"Yes?" she asked calmly. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"**_DON'T YOU GET FUCKING COCKY WITH ME_**!" Tootie screamed at the top of her lungs, giving a nearby cat a panic attack.

"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed, petrified of what his wife would be capable of. "What about the kids? They're only ten!"

"**_I DON'T FUCKING CARE_**!" she screamed, sending Tammy and Tommy, complete with looks of utter horror, behind their father.

"Excuse me," Trixie snapped, "but I need to have my say!"

"**_NO_**!" Tootie screamed. "**_WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS SHUT THE FUCK UP_**!"

"**_STOP SHOUTING AT ME_**!" Trixie screamed back.

"**_NO_**!" Tootie screamed, raising her voice a little more. "**_DON'T_** **_THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY EASY AFTER WHAT YOU DID_**!"

"**_I HAVE TO SPEAK MY PIECE_**!" Trixie screamed, also raising her voice. "**_I DID IT TO KEEP MY LOVE FOR HIM ALIVE BECAUSE I KNEW I'D LOST HIM TO YOU_**!_** IT TORE ME APART**,** BUT I DON'T TAKE THE BLAME FOR ANYTHING**_!"

_**Hear me out**_

_**I've done my running, believe me**_

_**Without a doubt**_

_**I no longer take the blame**_

"**_YOU SELFISH BITCH_**!" Tootie screamed, slapping her across the face.

Trixie, eyes wide, placed a hand to her cheek, feeling a stinging sensation.

_**Hear me out**_

_**My heart is broken and bleeding**_

_**But it's beating**_

_**No other man I love is gonna leave me in the rain**_

"You... you..." Trixie stammered, unable to believe what had just occurred. Too stunned to speak further, she ran away, back to her mansion home. Maybe this was a bad idea after all...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still the rain splattered on the window, but she cared not, for she felt empty inside. It had only just registered what a perfect relationship she had nearly ruined, but she would cry over him no more.

_**I know**_

_**(I was lost but now I'm found)**_

_**As the rain pours down my window**_

_**(And I've turned my life around)**_

_**I'm no longer here in limbo**_

_**No more drama, smeared mascara on my pillow**_

_I wonder what they're doing now. I wonder what Tammy and Tommy are thinking. Do they hate me for interfering in their parents' lives? Do they even know why me and Tootie were having a shouting contest? Do they even know what swear words are?_

_These are all questions I'll never know the answer to, for I'm not a Turner, but a Tang... but maybe I'll end up as either Trixie Taylor or Trixie Chorley... hopefully..._


	8. You're Still the One

Author's note: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! _THE LAST CHAPTER_!

**Chapter Six: You're Still the One**

Thirty-year-old Timmy Turner sat at his living room desk, typing work documents onto his laptop and reflecting on the past week's events as the rain splattered against the window. Trixie had met them at the park to 'speak her piece' a week ago and caused his wife to take up the dangerous, unpredictable side she liked to keep hidden from the world. Not only this, but they weren't as alone as they had previously thought when the argument ensued.

The front page headline read: 'A Turner for the Worst?', displaying a full colour photograph of the group in Dimmsdale Park, with Tootie screaming her head off and slapping Trixie, complete with every piece of juicy gossip heard written beneath. Many reporters had stopped him and his wife in the street, asking questions like: "Tootie, how can you stand to know that your husband cheated on you?" and: "Timmy, what was it like knocking up Trixie Tang?"

Suddenly, Timmy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the face of his loving wife, Tootie. Her ebony eyes held a loving expression as she gazed into his azure eyes.

"What are you working on, sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Oh, just some work papers," he replied, smiling. "I should have them finished soon."

"That's good." Tootie then cast the newspaper on the side a filthy look. "I still can't believe someone from the press was spying on us last week. That was a private conversation."

"I know, but it was Trixie they were trailing." An awkward silence followed. "Um... where are the kids?"

"Playing upstairs. They're making an awful racket though. It's almost as if they've got a whole circus up there."

The pair laughed heartily upon hearing the cries of a lion, followed by an elephant and a seal, come from upstairs.

"Kids. I don't know where they got such a realistic tape, but at least it keeps them entertained."

"Yeah." Tootie kissed her husband on the crown of his head. "And remember, no matter how much abuse we get over this whole ordeal, we _will_ stick it out."

_**Looks like we made it**_

_**Look how far we've come, my baby**_

_**We mighta took the long way**_

_**We knew we'd get there someday**_

"You got that right. We'll _fight_ to survive. We can't give up now. I know I nearly screwed everything up, but-"

"Let's not go into that again. I've already forgiven you, so _please_ don't do it again."

"I promise I won't. You have my word."

Timmy then spun round in his computer chair and locked lips with the woman he loved beyond all else. Could Trixie give him true love? No. Could Trixie give him a modest, comfortable lifestyle? No. Could Trixie give him Tammy and Tommy? No.

Who gave a damn what anyone else thought? This was _their_ life and _they_ were the only ones to decide their own fate. If no one could support them and be happy for them, they could 'stick their opinions where the sun don't shine', as Timmy would say.

_**They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"**_

_**But just look at us holding on**_

_**We're still together**_

_**Still going strong**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week later, making it six weeks since the incident, Timmy and Tootie decided to take the twins for a picnic in Dimmsdale Park. The kids, who had peculiarly shuddered at the mention of the zoo, had insisted upon it. What was also strange was that they were wearing watches (pink for Tammy and green for Tommy) that their parents never remembered buying...

They were just busy setting up the desired picnic when two familiar faces walked up to them.

"Hey, Timmy!" the dark-skinned man said cheerfully.

"Hey, Tootie!" the blonde-haired woman holding his hand said joyfully.

"Oh my God!" Timmy replied. "A.J.!"

"Veronica!" Tootie added. "It's so good to-" Her eyes trailed downwards and landed on a young, half-caste girl with black hair and azure eyes. "Hello. Who are you then? Are you their daughter, whom I've heard so much about in emails?"

The girl, gripping hold of Veronica's dress, held tighter and hid her face from view. Tootie smiled and looked up into the azure eyes of her best friend.

"Yep... Tessa Goodram," Veronica announced, waving a hand in the little girl's direction. "She's six. I'm sorry we couldn't show you her sooner... but that's what happens when a married couple move to the Bahamas." She flashed her wedding ring. "Are they Tammy and Tommy?" She indicated the azure-eyed twins, the former of which had brown hair and glasses and the latter of which had black hair and a pink hat.

"Yep." Tootie linked Timmy's arm and held it close. "Oh, Veronica, I love my family so much... I just couldn't be happier... Nothing can tear us apart." Veronica merely smiled in response, realising the hell they must have been through as of late. She'd heard the story on the news many a time.

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

"Hey, Timmy, have you seen Chester lately?" A.J. asked his pink-tied friend.

"No, why?" Timmy replied.

"'Cause he's only gone and got himself a new girlfriend!"

Timmy was amazed. His eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

"Trixie," Veronica answered for her husband.

Tootie grabbed hold of Timmy's hand, gripping it tight. He gripped her hand back as the horrible memories of her returned.

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss goodnight**_

"Speaking of which..." A.J. muttered, "here they come now..."

Everyone turned around to see Chester McBadbat walking towards them, hand-in-hand with the woman who was unmistakably Trixie Tang.

"Hey, guys!" Chester called over warmly. His girlfriend, however, looked rather nervous, especially when she locked eyes with Tootie.

Tootie tried inwardly chanting some mantra she'd heard on television, but it didn't seem to calm her very well. Instead, she thought to herself, _She's not a part of our lives anymore... It's all over and done with... forever... _That worked.

_**Ain't nothin' better**_

_**We beat the odds together**_

_**I'm glad we didn't listen**_

_**Look at what we would be missin'**_

Trixie fidgeted with her polo neck for a few moments before taking a deep breath, forcing herself to look in Tootie's eyes, before saying, "Seen any... reporters lately?"

Tootie narrowed her eyes slightly. "No, we haven't seen any for a while now. I think our story's gotten too old for them to care anymore."

_**They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"**_

_**But just look at us holding on**_

_**We're still together**_

_**Still going strong**_

"Th-That's good..." Trixie then took a sudden interest in her white leather boots.

"So how did you become Chester's girlfriend?" Tootie had tried not to lace her voice with venom, but it hadn't worked terribly well.

"Well... I was sitting on my bed, staring out my window at the rain, when my phone rang. I answered it and there was Chester, ordering an extra cheese pizza with anchovies and mushrooms. It turns out Kevin's Pizza Parlour and I only have a one-digit difference in our phone numbers."

Chester then added, "So, I thought, "Hey, it must be destiny that I'm on the phone to Trixie Tang, so why waste it." And that's when I asked her out. The worst she could do was hang up, but she accepted!"

"Oh and did you know," Trixie added, "that he doesn't live in a trailer or eat garbage anymore? He now has a good job and a good house." Chester proudly puffed out his chest.

This time, Tootie felt a little affection creep into her. It felt much better than the feeling of hatred, so she let it stay. "Congratulations," she said with a smile, gently tightening the grip on her beloved.

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss goodnight**_

For the first time that day, Trixie noticed Veronica's daughter. "And who's this little cutie?" she asked.

Veronica, who saw that her best friend was growing warm towards Trixie, also decided it was best to put the past behind her, of course not knowing the full story of the "affair", but knowing enough from newspapers and television to hate her for it. After all, she'd hurt her best fiend.

"Her name's Tessa," she replied with a warm smile.

While Trixie cooed and said hello to Tessa, who refused to come out from behind her mother's dress, Tootie reflected on her life. Yes, it had been tampered with, but she knew it was still going to turn out perfect. She also knew the future would make her and Trixie good friends, but, right now, all she wanted to do was cuddle Timmy. Withdrawing her hand from his grasp, that's what she did.

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss goodnight**_

"So..." A.J. interjected, pointing at the tablecloth on the floor, "I take it you four were about to have a picnic?"

Tootie nodded. "Would you all like to join us?"

Chester's grin became huge. "Alright! Thanks, Tootie!" He then sat down, but noticed the twins sitting down opposite him. "Tammy and Tommy?" he asked, having heard about them from Timmy in emails, since he now had the Internet. They nodded in return, beaming at him.

Trixie looked to Tootie for permission to sit down and received an approving nod, so, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and giving a sheepish grin, she sat down next to her boyfriend. She knew it would take a while for the woman now back to holding Timmy's hand to trust her, but she was sure that, once she did, they would share a most beautiful friendship... and, unbeknownst to her, Tootie was thinking the exact same thing.

_**I'm so glad we made it**_

_**Look how far we've come, my baby**_

**THE END**


End file.
